parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episodes 1-8 Cast *Qui Gon Jinn - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Obi Wan Kenobi - Batman (Justice League) *Yoda - Crinkly Wrinkly (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Mace Windu - Mr. Gar (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Young Anakin Skywalker - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Anakin Skywalker - Radicles (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Young Padme Amidala - Dendy (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Queen Padme Amidala - Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Shmi Skywalker - Carol (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Darth Maul - Hex (Ben 10) *C-3PO - Mr. Logic (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *R2D2 - Jethro (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Jar Jar Binks - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Nute Gunary - The Joker (Justice League) *Rune Haako - The Penguin (Justice League) *Poggle the Lesser - Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Wat Tombar - Ernesto (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *San Hill - Darrell (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Captain Panaka - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Watto - Eustace Bagg (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Battle Droids, Clone Troopers, Geonosians and Stormtroopers - Robots (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Finis Valorum - Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) *Lott Dod - Gargamel (Smurfs) *Senator Team - The Thomas and Friends Characters *Mass Amedda - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Sio Bibble - Superman (Justice League) *Fodesinbeed Annodue - RMS and Brandon (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Radiant VII Captain - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) *Rugor Nass - Beardo (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Sebulba - Raymond (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *TC-14 - Red Action (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Uncle Nathaniel (Scooby Doo) *Luminara Unduli - Mrs. Keane (Powerpuff Girls) *Shaak Ti - Wonder Woman (Justice League) *Plo Koon - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Kit Fisto - Martin Manhunter (Justice League) *Saesee Tiin - Red Tornado (Justice League) *Colemon Trebor - Magilla Gorilla (Yogi Bear) *Adi Gallia - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Madame Jocasta Nu - Wilhamena (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Count Dooku - Professor Venomous (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *R4-P17 - Black Strategy (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Jango Fett - Father (Codename: KND) *Young Boba Fett - Fink (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Adult Boba Fett - Two-Face (Justice League) *Zam Wesell - Dr. Blight (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Bail Organa - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Ask Aak - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Elan Sleazebaggano - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *J.K. Burtola - Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Maria Amithest - Connie (Steven Universe) *Bear Clan - Icky, Boris, Spanky Crudde, Genesis, Bobo, and Nanini (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Cliegg Lars - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Aika Lars - Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dexter Jettster - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Captain Typho - Aquaman (Justice League) *Naboo Lieutenant - Green Arrow (Justice League) *Cordé - Hawkgirl (Justice League) *Dormé - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *Gilramos Libkath - Wally the Wizard (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Owen Lars - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Beru Lars - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *General Grevious - Brainiac (Justice League) *Chancellor Palpatine/Emperor/Darth Sidious - Bane (Justice League) *Darth Vader - Darkseid (Justice League) *Chewbacca - Bernard (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Commander Cody - Joe Cuppa (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Tion Medon - Robot Jones (Whatever Happend to Robot Jones?) *Clone Captain "Odd Ball" Davijaan - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luke Skywalker - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Princess Leia - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) *Han Solo - Robin (Justice League) *Grand Moff Tarkin - Lord Boxman (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Greedo - Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jabba the Hutt - Chameleon Sr. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Cassio Tagge - Chameleon Jr. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Admiral Firmus Piett - Lex Luthor (Justice League) *Conan Antonio Motti - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dr. Cornelius and Ponda Baba - Manray and Dirty Bubble (Spongebob Squarepants) *Bartender - Alfred Pennyworth (Justice League) *General Jan Dodonna - Commissioner Gordon (Justice League) *Wedge Antilles - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Lando Calrissian - Cyborg (Justice League) *The Wampa - Yeti (Disney's Animal Kingdom Ride - Expedition Everest) *Wicket - Papa Smurf (Smurfs) *Ewoks - Various Smurfs *Mon Mothma - Dynamite Watkins (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Finn - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Rey - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Poe Dameron - Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *BB-8 - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Kylo Ren - Terrax (Fantastic Four) *General Hux - Shredder (TMNT) *Supreme Leader Snoke - Galactus (Fantastic Four) *and more Movies Used *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) Footage Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Justice League *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Movie OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Shorts Ben 10 *Shows *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Scooby Doo *Shows *Movies *Specials Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Chicken From Outer Space (pilot) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *The Fog of Courage The Powerpuff Girls *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Movies *Specials The Smurfs *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Movies *Specials *Shows Thomas and Friends * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) * Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas Saves The Day (George Carlin) * James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) * A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) * Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) * Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) * Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) * Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) * Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) * A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (George Carlin) * James in a Mess (George Carlin) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) * Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) * Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) * A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) * Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) * Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) * The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) * Trust Thomas (George Carlin) * Mavis (George Carlin) * Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) * No Joke for James (George Carlin) * Percy's Promise (George Carlin) * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) * The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) * Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) * Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) * Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) * Donald's Duck (George Carlin) * Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) * Daisy (George Carlin) * Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) * Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) * Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) * A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * Tender Engines (George Carlin) * Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) * One Good Turn (George Carlin) * Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) * Heroes (George Carlin) * Bulgy (George Carlin) * Wrong Road (George Carlin) * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) * Escape! (George Carlin) * Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) * All at Sea (George Carlin) * Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Granpuff (George Carlin) * Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) * A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) * Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) * Home at Last (George Carlin) * Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) * Steam Roller (George Carlin) * Toad Stands By (George Carlin) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Percy's Promise (George Carlin) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * You Can't Win (George Carlin) * Special Attraction (George Carlin) * Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) * Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) * Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) * Bulldog (George Carlin) * Mind that Bike (George Carlin) * Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) * Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) * Special Funnel (George Carlin) * Four Little Engines (George Carlin) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) * Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) * Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) * A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) * Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) * Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) * Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) * Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) * Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) * Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) * Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) * Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) * Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) * Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) * A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) * Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) * James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) * Baa! (Alec Baldwin) * Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Special Funnel (Alec Baldwin) * Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) * Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) * Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) * No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) * The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) * A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) * Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) * Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) * Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) * Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) * Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) * James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) * Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) * Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) * Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) * Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) * Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) * The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis-US) * Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) * Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) * A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) * Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) * Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) * Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) * Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) * Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) * Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) * Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) * Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) * You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) * Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) * Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) * James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) (Michael Brandon) * Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) * The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) * Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) * The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) * Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) * Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) * Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) * Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) * Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) * What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) * The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) * Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) * Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) * Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) * James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) * Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) * James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) * Flour Power (Michael Brandon) * The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) * Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) * Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) * A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) * On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) * Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) * A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) * Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) * Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) * Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) * Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) * Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) * Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) * Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) * Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) * Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) * A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) * The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) * A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) * The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) * Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) * Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) * Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) * Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) * Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) * Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) * Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) * Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) * Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) * Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) * Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) * Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) * Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) * Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) * Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) * Best Friends (Michael Brandon) * The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) * Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) * Saved You! (Michael Brandon) * Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) * Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) * Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) * Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) * Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) * Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) * The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) * Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) * Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) * The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) * Play Time (Michael Brandon) * Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) * Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) * The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) * Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) * Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) * Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) * Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) * The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) * Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) * Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) * The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) * Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) * Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) * Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) * Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) * Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) * Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) * Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) * Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) * O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) * A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) * Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) * Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) * Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) * Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) * Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) * Big Belle (Michael Brandon) * Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) * Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) * Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) * Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) * Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) * Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) * Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) * Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) * Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) * Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) * Being Percy (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) * Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) * The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) * Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) * Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) * Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) * Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) * Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) * Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) * Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) * Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Garbage Train * Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) * Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) * Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) * Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) * Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) * Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) * Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) * Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) * Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) * Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) * Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) * Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) * Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) * No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) * Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) * Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) * Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) * Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) * Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) * No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) * Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) * Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) * Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) * Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) * Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) * Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) * Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) * Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) * Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) * Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) * Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) * Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) * Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) * No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) * Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) * Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) * Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) * Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) * Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) * Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) * Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) * Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) * Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) * Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) * Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) * Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) * Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) * Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) * Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) * Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) * Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) * Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) * Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) * King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) * Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) * The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) * Come for the Ride * Thomas' Anthem * Harold the Helicopter * Accidents will Happen * Night Train * It's Great to be an Engine * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Let's Have A Race * The Island Song * Gone Fishing * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * Really Useful Engine * Toby * It's Great to be an Engine * Little Engines * Sir Topham Hatt * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Donald's Duck * Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale * The Snow Song * Percy's Seaside Trip * James the Really Splendid Engine * Down by the Docks * Never, Never, Never Give Up * Winter Wonderland * Five New Engines in the Shed * Sounds * Engine Rollcall * A World Around You * Surprises * Emily * Surprises * Determination * Patience is a Virtue * Ode to Gordon * Engine Rollcall * There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Day and Night * The Work Song * Buffer Up and Share * Whatever We Do * One Friendly Family * There's Always Something New * Be Brave * Strength * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Day and Night * Togetherness * Thomas, You're the Leader * Go, Go Thomas! * All You Need Are Friends * Hear the Engines Coming * Hey, Hey Thomas! * Working Together Again * It's Christmas Time * Searching Everywhere *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Grim and Evil *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Hanna Barbera *Shows *Episodes *Movies *Specials Steven Universe *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Specials *Movies Teen Titans *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Johnny Bravo *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Disney *Disney's Animal Kingdom Ride - Expedition Everest Danny Phantom *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Fantastic Four *Shows *Movies *Specials Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Shows *Movies *Specials Gallery Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Qui Gon Jinn Batman As Manny.png|Batman as Obi Wan Kenobi It's Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Yoda Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Mace Windu K.O..png|K.O. as Young Anakin Skywalker Radicles.png|Radicles as Anakin Skywalker Mrs Dendy.png|Dendy as Young Padme Amidala Enid.png|Enid as Queen Padme Amidala New carol.png|Carol as Shmi Skywalker Hex (Ben 10).jpg|Hex as Darth Maul Mr. Logic-0.png|Mr. Logic as C-3PO Jethro.png|Jethro as R2D2 Shaggy Rogers.png|Shaggy Rogers as Jar Jar Binks Joker as Jafar.jpg|The Joker as Nute Gunary Batman The Penguin.jpg|The Penguin as Rune Haako Phantom Virus.png|Phantom Virus as Poggle the Lesser Ernesto2.png|Ernesto as Wat Tombar It's Darrell.png|Darrell as San Hill Scooby Doo.png|Scooby Doo as Captain Panaka Eustace bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Eustace Bagg as Watto No4d563d098ef078f1846d048ce071c8631b6d82a2 hq.jpg|Robots as Battle Droids, Clone Troopers, Geonosians and Stormtroopers Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Finis Valorum Gargamel smurfs 2017.png|Gargamel as Lott Dod Thomas & Friends Pictures.png|Thomas and Friends as Senator Team Grim.png|Grim as Mass Amedda Superman As Diego The Tiger.png|Superman as Sio Bibble Tumblr oxl6yaM7e81wa0sv2o1 r1 500.png|RMS and Brandon as Fodesinbeed Annodue Fred Jones in Supernatural.jpg|Fred Jones as Radiant VII Captain Mr Beardo New.png|Beardo as Rugor Nass Ray.png|Raymond as Sebulba Newredaction.png|Red Action as TC-14 Nathaniel_Rogers.jpg|Uncle Nathaniel as Ki-Adi-Mundi Ms Keane.png|Ms. Keane as Luminara Unduli Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman as Shaak Ti Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Plo Koon No-250px-Martian_Manhunter_Alex_Ross.png|Martian Manhunter as Kit Fisto Red Tornado DCAU 001.png|Red Tornardo as Saesee Tiin Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Colemon Trebor Dexter's Laboratory Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee as Adi Gallia Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena as Madame Jocasta Nu Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Count Dooku It's Black Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as R4-P17 Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Jango Fett Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink as Young Boba Fett Two face.jpeg|Two Face as Adult Boba Fett Dr. Blight in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.jpg|Dr. Blight as Zam Wesell Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Yogi Bear as Bail Organa Courage now!.jpg|Courage as Ask Aak RangerSmith.png|Ranger Smith as Elan Sleazebaggano Steven Universe (S4).png|Steven Universe as J.K. Burtola ConnieNewIntro.png|Connie as Maria Amithest Icky.png|Icky, It's Boris.png|Boris, Spanky.png|Spanky Crudde, Genesis Cat Form.png|Genesis, PK.png|Bobo Nanini3.png|Nanini as Bear Clan Season 3 Richard.png|Richard Watterson as Cliegg Lars Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Aika Lars GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Dexter Jettster Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman as Captain Typho Green_Arrow_-_Justice_League_Unlimited.jpg|Green Arrow as Naboo Lieutenant it's-c64da3c5d49449bb47eb919f5e74473c.png|Hawkgirl as Cordé Raven.png|Raven as Dormé Wally the white.png|Wally the Wizard as Gilramos Libkath Dex dad 174x252.png|Dexter's Dad as Owen Lars Dex mom 174x252.png|Dexter's Mom as Beru Lars Brainiac As Evil Emperor Zurg.jpeg|Brainiac as General Grevious BaneJS.jpg|Bane as Chancellor Palpatine/Emperor/Darth Sidious It's Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid as Darth Vader It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as Chewbacca Joe Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Commander Cody Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Tion Medon Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Clone Captain "Odd Ball" Davijaan Ben (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Ben Tennyson as Luke Skywalker Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png|Starfire as Princess Leia Robin Teen Titans Go!.png|Robin as Han Solo Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Grand Moff Tarkin Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Greedo Mr Chameleon sr. suited form transparent.png|Chameleon Sr. as Jabba the Hutt Mr Chameleon Jr..png|Chameleon Jr. as Cassio Tagge LexLuthorAnimated.jpg|Lex Luthor as Admiral Firmus Piett Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Conan Antonio Motti Man-Ray and Dirty Bubble as Scratch and Sniff.png|Manray and Dirty Bubble as Dr. Cornelius and Ponda Baba Alfred Pennyworth in Batman The Animated Series.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth as Bartender Mr Commissioner gordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon as General Jan Dodonna Johnny Bravo in A Johnny Bravo Christmas.png|Johnny Bravo as Wedge Antilles Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg as Lando Calrissian Expedition-Everest-Yeti-783404.jpg|Yeti as The Wampa Papa Smurf123.png|Papa Smurf as Wicket The Smurfs.jpg|Various Smurfs as Ewoks Here's Dynamite Watkins.png|Dynamite Watkins as Mon Mothma Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as Finn Render- Danny Fenton 2.png|Danny Fenton as Poe Dameron Scrappy-doo 124281a 2237.gif|Scrappy Doo as BB-8 Terrax.png|Terrax as Kylo Ren TMNT1987 Shredder.png|Shredder as General Hux Galactus AA.png|Galactus as Supreme Leader Snoke Beastboy profile card.png (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Robin and Starfire